


lmaO bye

by orphan_account



Series: Tsundere!Reader's Adventures [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA, Help, It's in the third chapter, My First Smut, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, and beyond, bye, kms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I legit can't write smut lmao<br/>this is a rlly short story but the rest of these in the series will all relate to the last k bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet them, (f/n), he said. It'll be fun, he said.

"Eren, fuck off," I said as he jumped on my back. He's like my brother, but I still fucking hate everyone. Maybe everyone except him. It's always those big jade eyes that get to me. I just can't say no, except for now. This fucker won't leave me alone until I _try_ talking to his friends. Whoopty-fucking-doo. I'll probably insult someone immediately. No surprise, I guess. Shit, now he's dragging me out of the door. Of fucking course. "Fine, fine, I'll talk to these 'friends' of yours."

"Finally! Follow me," he says, leading me to the main room. "Guys, this is my best friend, (f/n)! She's almost like a sister to me." He looks at me, smiling. Sure enough, I do just as he wanted me to.

"How's it going, fuckers?" I look at Eren with a stoic face, while he facepalms. "How's that for you? I did what you asked."

"Anyways, I'll introduce you," he looks around the room. He starts with guy with blonde hair and a brown undercut. "This, is Jean."

"How's it goin', sugar tits?" He winks at me, licking his lips.

"Yeah, no," I say, moving on to the next person.

She has jet black hair, and she's wearing a scarf. I don't understand this, since it's 90 degrees outside. "Mikasa," she says, shaking my hand. She squeezes it tightly, which doesn't bother me.

Next, is a guy with soft, dark brown hair and freckles across his cheeks. He looks up at me, "My name's Marco. Nice to meet you." He gently shakes my hand, and sits back down.

Suddenly, a guy comes behind me and sniffs me. I whip around, just to see another blonde, but this one has a bit of a mustache and goatee. "What the actual fuck? Why in the hell would you sniff me?"

"Oh, that's Mike, and it's normal for him. He does that to everyone he meets."

"And you, smell like strawberries," he adds.

"Umm... okay then..." Suddenly, the door opens, and some chick with glasses comes in. She's muttering something, that is, until she sees me. Then, she runs to me and almost fucking strangles me to death, in what seems to be a hug. "Who the fuck is this?"

"My name's Hange? What's yours? We're gonna have so much fun together! Wanna see something cool? Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Hange, slow down, she can't understand you. This is my best friend, and basically my sister, (f/n). I wanted her to meet all of you," Eren says, trying to pry me from Hange.

Someone else walks through the door, someone about my height, maybe even a little taller. "Damn it, Shitty-Glasses. Put her down, but don't drop her." Seconds later, Hange sat me down on my feet, but I fell against Eren. "Sorry." I help Eren up, while he finishes introducing everyone. "This," he points to the man who just entered, "is Levi." This Levi person had jet black hair and steel eyes. He shared my stoic expression, looking me up and down.

"Eren, get this shit done and over with, I'm fucking bored," I look at the ceiling, praying for this to be over soon. He moves to yet another blonde, with blue eyes. "That's Armin, and he's the last one." I shake Armin's hand, and look at Eren. "Fucking finally. _Now_ can I leave, Eren?"

"Yeah, I guess. Levi, can you go with her? I don't want her to go do something stupid," Eren repsonds. _Me? Stupid? Nah._ "Why the fuck does _he_ have to come with me? I'm fine all by myself, and I haven't done anything just yet, damn it."

I walk to my room, shutting the door, and walking to the closet. Just as I strip down to my bra and panties, the door opens. It’s Levi. I pretend that I don't know he's there for the time being.

In the mean time, I put my black tanktop on, before slipping my camouflage leggings on, and a vest to match. Walking to the other side of the room, I put some ankle socks on, before I open mh closet to find my combat boots. Pulling the black boots out of the box, I put them on and zip them up. The next thing I do is put my favourite two pairs of earrings on, the gold skulls, and the silver scissors.

Putting my hair up into a messy bun, I look his way. He stares right back at me, and I turn the light off, picking up my phone. I shove my phone into my pocket and walk towards the door, opening it. "Like what you saw, fucker?" I give him a devilish look and make my way to the kitchen.

 _Like hell he's coming with me, Eren. I'd rather have horseface come with me._ I grab my keys off of the hook and walk out of the door. He follows me to my car. _Why is he taking orders from a shrimp like Eren? Nevermind that, I need to go._ I walk to my car, a black 2016 mustang, and start it, hearing the roar of the engine. He gets in the passenger, and buckles up. I do the same, but hesitate before pulling off.


	2. (f/n) has no chill m8

Levi reached for the radio, but I immediately smacked his hand away. "The radio is off limits, you shit. You might play some trash, anyways." I turn the radio on, grabbing the aux cord. Sticking the cord into my phone, I unlock it and play _Jumpman_ by Drake ft. Future, my favorite song. I turn it up loudly, to feel the bass - it's in my trunk. Levi blankly stares at me as I sing along, dabbing while driving. He looks a little terrified, but he keeps his stoic face. Getting to the stop, I pop my trunk, handing the weed to Annie. Mina comes from behind her, handing me the money, and I count it right there. Nodding my head, I close the trunk, and they walk away. I get back in the car, looking at Levi. He sits there with a questioning face. "What're you looking at?"

"You, brat."

"For what fucking reason?"  
"Eren asked me to watch you and make sure you don't do anything illegal, like this, in particular."  
"I'm just making money, not like I don't have any. You guys _do_ break everything in _my_ house, y'know. And I'm always the one to replace that shit. You guys are the main reason I'm either never home, or in my room. Eren fucking always has y'all around, and I like quiet... most of the time, so I leave." Silence. Of course. It doesn't matter anyways. I drive to a nearby pizza shop, knowing the area very well. The whole ride over there was silent. I guess he didn't know what to say.  
I take the key out of the ignition, opening my door, and walking into the pizza shop. The woman behind the counter, a pretty woman with orange hair and gold eyes, my bestfriend, Petra. I ask her for four slices of bacon pizza, and four slices of pepperoni. Having come to this shop many times, the pizza was already ready, but made handmade. I paid her the money, picked up my two boxes of pizza, and grabbing a soda and a water bottle from the sliding doors of the refridgerator. I said my goodbyes, and walked out of the door. Walking back to the car, I saw that Levi was still in it. Opening the door, I sat the pizza boxes in the back seat and turned the car back on.  
"You do know you could've left the keys in here, right?"  
"I just wanted to see you suffer," I say, handing him the pepperoni pizza and a water.  
"Ha, ha, very funny." He looks down at the box in my hand. "What the fuck is this?"  
"What's it look like, dumbass?"  
"Why?"  
"I figured that since Eren is always broke, I would repay you for him."  
Suddenly I get a call from Petra, who's standing in front of her shop. I answer it, wondering what it is this time. "(f/n)! Who's that?! Can I meet him? What's his name? I'm coming over there," she hangs up and walks towards us. "Damn it, Pet," I mutter under my breath. She opens the back door, and gets in. "Who is it?" Levi looks back at her, and then looks at me. 

She pulls out her phone and texts me, **How'd you get with such a hottie, and why didn't you tell me?**  
 **You mean Levi? He's one of Eren's friends. I mean, I guess he's cute, but I dunno.**

"Oh yeah, um... Petra, this is Levi, and Levi, this is Petra."  
"So, Levi, how'd you and (f/n) meet? Who asked who out? Are you gonna propose?"  
"Damn it Petra, we're not dating. We're _associates_ , if you can even call us that. And you already know that I already have my eyes on someone."  
"Isn't that him, though?" _Where's she pointing? Oh god, she's pointing at Levi._ "The one that you'd seen at that cafe?" I stay quiet while they both look at me, Petra smiling, and Levi having a small smirk on his face. "Damn it, Petra. Y'know, I have to get home to Eren, so bye Petra," I say, pushing her out of the car. "I'll call you!" I drive off, and leave her in the next parking space. Levi looks at me, "Is that true?"


	3. Levi, fuck off already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL CAN'T WRITE SMUT LMAO BYE  
> AHAHHAHAHA  
> THIS IS ALL OOC BTW HAHHA  
> KMS LOL

"Maybe..." I drive faster, pulling into the driveway, and leaving Levi in the car. Running towards the house, I lock my car and open the door to see everyone there. I shut the door, run to my room, grab my shirt and clean underclothes, and run into the bathroom. I quickly undress, and turn the shower water on before getting in. _Hopefully, he doesn't walk in_ , I think just as the door opens. You can see my figure through the glass doors, but you can't see everything, thank God. Sure enough, it's someone with dark hair. _Damn it. Just had to be someone with dark hair._ I start singing a song while bathing, _Just Right for Me_ by Monica, ft. Lil Wayne. I start off with Monica's part.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby... Ain't no one can take me from my baby, like I can get my heart and all my time, gotta keep my lovin' on your mind. Oh, you got me goin'... so find me. I can't control it... meant to be together from the times, 'cause you're just right for me... Boy you know your love's the best, and it's just right for me. I don't care about your past, 'cause you're just right for me..." I turn the water off, and grab my towel off of the rack, drying off. The next thing I see is a person, Levi, sitting on the sink. "What the actual fuck? Did you just watch me in the fucking shower? Why would you- nevermind." I grab my clothes and walk to my room, leaving Levi in the bathroom. Closing my door, I throw the towel on my bed, and walk to my dresser, grabbing some lotion. Slowly lotioning myself, I slipped my white lacey panties on. After putting deodorant on, I put my matching bra on. Lastly, I tied my hair up into a bun and put my purple over-sized shirt and matching socks on.

I left my room, walking back to the kitchen for ice cream. All eyes turned to me. "What?" Jean stood up, putting his arm on my waist. I immediately pushed him away, grabbing my (insert flavor here) ice cream and a spoon. I started walking back to my room when I saw that Eren had my laptop. "Damn it, Eren! What the fuck are you looking at?"  
"Looks like your porn..."  
"What?" I grabbed the laptop from Eren, running to my room. _Damn it, Annie._ I closed my door, sitting against it. "I knew I never should've let her take these pictures, damn it." I closed the laptop and cut my light on to find Levi there, jacking off. "Why are you doing that shit in my room? What the fuck?" Silence. "Oh, I get it, little Levi's horny from seeing me naked," I laughed as his cheeks has a light pink tint across them. "Let me do you a little favor," I said climbing on the bed in front of him.  
"And what's that?" He says as I slowly lick the tip of his hardened cock, and continue for a few seconds. After I earn a moan from Levi, I sit back up and walk out to talk to Eren. "Okay, so those pictures you found were taken by Annie one time when we were drunk. I don't remember anything after that, and I don't think I wanna." Jean stands up behind me, "So that was you! Mind if I see the more recent version," he winked at me before squeezing my ass and running away before I could do anything. Oh well, I wasn't going to chase after him, anyways. Levi ran out of my room, towards the bathroom. I guess he finished the job himself. Oh god, I hope he didn't look at those pictures. I run to the bathroom to find Levi in the shower. Opening the door, I walk in and shut it. He hears it, and he flinches. I try to make out a figure, and it looks like he's still masturbating. I laugh, and then ask, "Did you look at my computer, Levi?" "(F/n)?" "Yeah." "Oh, and no, I didn't look at your computer-" he grunts, and I hear liquid fall to the floor, multiple times. It's not the shower water, though. "Shit, (f/n)..." "What?" He steps out of the shower at the same time I ask, and I look him up and down. "Nevermind, come in my room, damn it. I'll find you something to wear." I walk him to my room, and he lays on the bed, raking his pale hand through his jet black hair. _Shit, shit, shit shit... not now, (f/n), not now. Yeah, maybe I will. Damn it, stop this shit._ I guess I was too into my thoughts, because I hadn't heard Levi come up behind me. Still being oblivious to what he's doing, I heard the sounds of the bed in the guest room squeaking. _Great. Someone's having sex. There goes the guest bed._ It sounds like two men moaning, but I'm not even sure at this point. Then, I feel ice cold hands on my waist, matching the feeling of the lips on my neck. _Damn it, why...?_ I bite my lip to hold back a moan. I'm not letting this happen. Not now. I try to pull away, only making the grip tighter. Finally, I gave up trying to pull away. I let it happen, but only because he's way stronger than me. He continued kissing, and then left a hickey on my collar bone. Fucking hell... It wouldn't hurt to play along, though. I guess I'll go with it for now. Do I really want to, though? I have no fucking idea...


	4. Levi, look @ w0t u did m8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi u let the mOnstEr out of its fucking cage damn it

I decided to go along with it. As he continued to kiss me under my jaw, I let my lip go, and I moaned softly. Feeling that his 'mission' was successful, he pushed me backwards onto my bed. Not long after, he slowly crawled up to me. He closed the space between us, bringing his semi-chapped lips to mine. We held the kiss until we needed to break for air. Painfully slowly, Levi moved his hands up my shirt, and lifted my bra. I made a small squeak as his cold ass hands caressed my nipples. As soon as I made the sound, I made out the expression on Levi’s face. It wasn't the same stoic expression he usually had. It was a fucking smirk.

"Maybe I should by you a squeaky toy for your birthday," I gave him a small smile.

"Already have one," he said gesturing to me.

"I'll just let you think that for now. Your ego's big enough al-fucking-ready." He smirked as he practically ripped the rest of my clothes off, not to mention that his were already gone. Doing this, he stared at me, taking the sight of me in. Sure enough, I decided to toy with him some more, looking down at the sight of his once again throbbing dick.  _Y'know, I should just fucking take this chance and run with it. I could probably tie his hands back,_ I thought, flipping him over. I grabbed the hair tie that was in my hair, twisting it around his wrists multiple times.  _Thankfully I wore one of the thicker ones,_ I thought. He tried to break the hair tie, as I dragged my tongue down his stomach to the tip of his dick. I licked it a couple times, earning a low grunt from him. Hearing this, I drug my tongue across him, going every which way. He groans and tries to thrust into my mouth. I hold him down with my hand. “Not yet,” I said.

I hold him down with both hands, licking and sucking slightly.  _I guess he's enjoying this more than I_ , I laugh. As I slowly slide my tongue down his dick, his groans get louder. "F-fuck, (f/n)..." As I run my tongue over his dick, starting to deepthroat him, he throws more swears my way.  _He looks pretty harmless, all flustered and vulnerable._   _it's actually really cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a WIP ;3


	5. Not a chapter

Ok so i have literally  _ **no ideas**_ to finish this story thingy and if you guys suggested some, that would be v nice

-

mmmmmmmmmwhatchasayyyyyyyyyyyy


	6. discontinuing

once again, not a chapter... i'm not continuing this, but feel free to read my new levi x reader fic, 'no thanks...'

if you'd like to continue this story, feel free to, just give me creds, m8

or if you have ideas, comment them here, please...

but yeah...

-trashcan


End file.
